Huge and Hairy!
by sg11985
Summary: Sequel to my story, Mike. Carter gets her revenge on the Colonel… Season 2 fic. Spoilers for Matter of Time. Friendship only fic.


Title: Huge and Hairy!  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: Sequel to "Mike"  
Season: Early, two.  
Spoilers: Matter of Time  
Categories: Friendship/Humour?  
Pairings: None  
Rating: K  
Content Warnings: A little suggestive language..but nothing serious!  
Summary: Carter gets her revenge on the Colonel…  
Archive Permissions: Please ask  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: With enormous thanks to everyone over at Jackfic who supported me through my little downer this week – here's to many more fics!!  
Date: 17th February, 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Previously…

_Mike and his big yellow eyes, and long green snout look up at me.  
I shake my head and place him back on the bed.  
"Whatever turns you on, Carter," I say smugly, walking quickly from the room._

Two months later…

I approach Colonel O'Neill's door with caution, with every foot step plotting on how to get my revenge on Daniel and Teal'c for getting out of this.

Granted, we had drawn straws over who would be coming to check up on him, and yes, I had lost fair and square…

But come on! He's a guy, men and their macho…you'd think they'd want to stick together!

Anyway…despite all of my arguments I'm here.

The Colonel had suffered a concussion and after being cleared to leave the base by Dr. Fraiser, had been ordered home on strict house rest for the next couple of days.

She had threatened to tag him to make sure he complied…but I think all plans of eluding her orders scarpered pretty quickly out of his mind at that suggestion.

I've arrived at his front door now, and I knock loudly three times…immediately wishing I hadn't as I may have woken him.

There's no answer. I know the Colonel; if he was up and about he would have come to the door. I try the handle and am a little surprised when it opens with ease.

Why would he have left his door open, unsecured like that?

I push it open further so that I can step inside, and close it quietly behind me.

"Colonel?" I call out, not wanting him to think he has a burglar on his hands and to jump me.

There's no answer.

Although…I can hear something…a very faint noise…

It sounds like…

I can't quite make it out so I follow the trail…and quickly work out that it is coming from his bedroom.

To an outsider it may appear a little inappropriate that I am even in my CO's house, let alone about to enter his bedroom…but we are all perfectly comfortable with our team's relationship and hey, let's face it, we look out for each other!

Now I'm right outside his door, the noise I first heard in now unmistakeable.

He's snoring.

Very, very quietly, but it's there.

I can't help but smile to myself. I push the door open quietly, not wanting to disturb him. After all, we did lose months during the time dilation, we really all need to catch up on some sleep!

As I enter I noticed the curtains are drawn, he's on the bed, but the covers are half on and half off him. My eyes slide around the room again and I notice there's aspirin and water on the side table…my eyes move to the bed…

Oh. My. God.

If there is one thing I never expected to see when I saw Colonel O'Neill in bed it was this.

It was huge! And hairy!

"Colonel!" I snort out, and he immediately jumps from his sleep and is clearly shocked to see me in the room.

"Carter! What the hell…" he mutters groggily.

I just stand there and smile, my mouth gaping open as I struggle to comprehend what I'm seeing.

He gives me a puzzled look and takes a few seconds to look around him.

Then it clicks.

"Carter…"

I bite my lip and take a step backwards towards the door.

"Colonel, Sir, its ok, really. You don't need to explain…" I smirk.  
He's sat up in the bed now and is trying to tuck it away from my view.

"What the hell are you doing in my house Carter?!" he yells.

"Just checking up on you Sir, doctors orders," I reply.

"Well go!" he shouts, clearly flustered – not a sight we see to often in our commander.

"Yes Sir," I reply whilst holding in fits of laughter.

I pull his door slowly closed behind me.

"Carter, if I so much find out you have breathed a word of this to anyone, I swear to god…" he grinds out.

"Of course Sir, you're secrets safe with me," I reply softly. "What ever turns you on," I whisper and then shut his door completely.

After all the teasing and jokes made at my expense of sleeping with Mike…he's not going to know what's hit him when I tell the others about this.

Colonel Jack O'Neill sleeps with a stuffed lion; very much resembling that of the lion from the Wizard of Oz.

Oh yes…it's my turn to have the fun now…

SGSGSGSGSGSG

End!


End file.
